


Midtown is actually a stem school

by CrackyLaffy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, flash isn't an idiot, midtown has a brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackyLaffy/pseuds/CrackyLaffy
Summary: I've read so many cliches to exist. So, I made a story in which Peter isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks, Flash isn't an idiot, Midtown is suspicious, and Tony Stark just wants to take his so-mentee to Disney World.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I decided to give another fic a shot, despite not working on my other one for two weeks now. Hahahah. I’ve basically received writer’s block and my creativity levels are zero. And as I made this, I tried to go against the classic cliche’s everybody reads about. Like, come on. Peter goes to a STEM school. Kids aren’t that stupid. And Flash isn’t the biggest idiot ever. He’s alternate on the decathlon team, which should represent something in a way.**

 

**That being said, I’m not trying to bash other authors out there. I love you guys and I love the hard work you put into your pieces. This is just my spin-off on things going on in Peter’s life based off the MCU.** ****  
  


 

**Chapter 1 - Midtown**

 

Midtown School of Science and Technology wasn’t your average school. The students in the school had the top academics in the nation, five-star teachers, a leading robotics team, a fiercely competitive and successful Academic Decathlon team, large band, and one of the top orchestras in the state. Each one of the students were highly intelligent, and had well above average SAT and ACT scores.

 

There was one other thing about the school that made it un-average. That other anomaly was Peter Benjamin Parker. Peter started off his Sophomore year at fourteen, a year younger than the rest of his peers. The students had to admit, something was very fishy about the young sophomore.

 

In freshman year, Peter was scrawny. He wore glasses, swam in his clothes, and was short.However, a week or so before his uncle Ben’s mugging, he changed. He grew a few inches, gained a lean build, his clothes seemed to be tighter (despite him wearing baggy jackets and sweaters), and he no longer needed glasses.

 

Now, in his sophomore year, he was known for barely staying awake in class, occasionally not showing up once a month, and somehow keeping his grades up. The teachers sympathised with him at first, believing it was all because of his grief with his late uncle’s passing. Later on in the year, they became weary of Peter. Some growing worried.

 

Sometimes, he’d show up with a light bruise on his face, or walk in limping. It was gone before the school day ended, so there was no evidence to confront Peter with -assuming a teacher could even catch him after school. Peter was borderline late for his first period, and early to leave his last period.

 

The students and teachers had to admit, Peter was smart. He was a top student on the AcaDec team, skipped a year, and somehow managed to keep his grades up despite his growing tiredness.

 

Then, the Stark Internship happened. Peter would miss more days of school, and left for an entire week during the school year. Nobody knew what on earth was going on, and were confused on Peter’s behavior. One, most Stark Interns are in their college years. Two, Peter speaks of Mr. Stark more often than any other name. Three, he claims his work is classified. Nobody at Midtown could doubt about Peter gaining an internship at Stark Industries, but they were all weary as to what Peter did.

  
  


“Flash” Eugene Thompson wasn’t an idiot. He did get on the AcaDec team, even if it was an alternate. Sure, he might rush his thinking too much, but by no means was he an idiot. So when Peter Parker gained a Stark Internship, he grew weary.

 

He didn’t outright hate Peter’s guts. But he wasn’t on a worship level of Peter Parker. Something was fishy about him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

 

He may have not gotten along with Peter all the time, but in the few times he did, Peter was a nice kid. He used his manners, seemed polite and respectful of other people’s opinions, and an overall nerd. Despite his unassuming appearance, there were weird things going on with him.

 

Peter grew hot all of a sudden. What? Flash wasn’t gonna lie, and he wasn’t a homophobe. He can appreciate a dude’s body. But Peter didn’t slowly gain muscles, he just did overnight. One day he was a scrawny nerd and the next he was a lean, well toned nerd. The facts didn’t make any sense! Plus, to add to that, Peter didn’t struggle as much as the other kids in P.E. Peter could effortlessly maintain a conversation with his friend Ned while keeping a steady pace at sit-ups.

 

Not to mention, the Stark Internship. After the disaster that was Homecoming, Peter had to skip out on Decathlon. He went in the direction of the bathroom, however, instead of the exit. As soon as practice was over and everyone was on the front steps, Flash could’ve sworn Peter went into a sleek black audi with Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard, Happy Hogan.

 

Ever since that day, Peter seemed to be getting picked up in that strange car. He’d get picked up Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Then, he’d be dropped off at school on Monday with the same vehicle. Sometimes, if Flash squinted, he’d see Tony Stark in the backseat where Peter would enter, or exit. It made Flash suspicious.

 

He didn’t doubt that Peter could gain an internship at Stark Industries. Peter was smart enough for that. But he did doubt Peter’s place. How the hell does a high school sophomore rise up to the ranks to be picked up by Tony Stark, after starting recently? None of this was adding up, and Flash intended to get to the bottom of whatever Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Ned Leeds, and Happy Hogan were hiding.

  
  


Barry Allen - Flash

Michelle Obama - MJ

Choco - Charles

ICUP - Seymour

Fre sha va cado - Betty

Abraham Lincoln - Abe

Over the moon - Cindy

May the force - Ned

Be with you - Peter

Larker is canon - Sally

 

**The Kool Kids Klub** *a.k.a the AcaDec Group Chat*

 

**Barry_Allen:** k but srsly

 

**Barry_Allen:** wut is peters internship????!?

 

**Michelle_Obama:** good question

 

**Over_the_moon:** no rlly, what is peters internship

 

**Over_the_moon:** liek, he disappears alot for it, he gets picked up, and hes prob a high rank?

 

**Fre_sha_va_cado:**  @Be_with_you get your (amazing) butt into this gc rn.

 

**May_the_force:** hes busy with his internship rn.

 

**Fre_sha_va_cado:** guess we finna wait.

 

**Abraham.Lincoln:** while we’re waiting, do you gays wanna do some thirsting or conspiracies.

 

**Larker_is_canon:** t h i r s t

 

**Choco:** rt

 

**Choco:** also abe :wth do you use proper enlish

 

**Choco:** *english

 

**Choco:** oh no

 

**Larker_is_canon:** enlish

 

**Abraham.Lincoln:** enlish

 

**Michelle_Obama:** enlish

 

**ICUP:** enlish

 

**Barry_Allen:** enlish

 

**Over_the_moon:** lmao seymour stopped ghosting to just toast you haha get shrekt

 

**3:20 a.m.**

 

**Be_with_you:** gays i can smell pickles

 

**Choco:** beter its ass o clock. go tthe foock to bed you shite.

 

**Be_with_you:** s l e e p   i s f o r    t h e w e a k

 

**May_the_force:** *whispers* bEtEr No

 

**Larker_is_canon:** oTp

 

**Be_with_you:** sally nO

 

**Larker_is_canon:** yEs

 

**May_the_force:** beter has a boyf already

 

**Larker_is_canon:** sure jan

 

**Be_with_you:** nedles whY

 

**May_the_force:** y not.

 

**Michelle_Obama:** if yall fricks dont get your little tushies in bed i will destroy you. My phone cannot handle 143 notifications from yall all nighting.

 

**5:03 a.m.**

 

**Barry_Allen:** waot beter get back here and answer the question

 

**Be_with_you:** hi sudden;y im jared, 19

 

**Abraham.Lincoln:** this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you.


	2. Spinal Chord juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone and doing a semi plank. Yes, i do want death. And yes, i am aware i suck at writing. Im sorry for lying about posting i had a crap ton of stuff to do recently and ehehhehe on with the story!

Roger Harrington was Midtown's decathlon's team coach, Junior science teacher, and go to chaperone for any school trip. In all of his six years of teaching, never did one child strike him as odd as a certain Peter Parker did.

The child had more bags under his eyes than the average high schooler. Peter constantly was on the verge of passing out in practice as it seems. That is, if he even shows up.

Peter was one of their top players, so you can imagine his frustration whenever Peter won't show up for practice. Looking on the situation, he supposes Peter is doing better than he was doing around homecoming.

Roger was hopelessly puzzled. Why does Peter keep disappearing? Sure he might have a Stark Internship, but each disappearance is at a last minute notice. Usually when somebody calls for their intern to leave a place, the intern is able to cancel out in a twenty-four hour notice at the very least. Peter's internship, however, made Peter escape whenever his phone rang with his "boss."

Peter had a brilliant mind, Roger can admit, but how brilliant was it to the extent school is pushed aside and he impossibly gets an internship? And who was his boss? Roger never heard of a name other than Tony Stark or "Mr. Rogers" whenever Peter "sneakily" whispered to Ned. Why would Peter be mentioning Dr. Stark's name, if he was just a high school intern at Stark Industries?

Don't even get started on how fishy it is for Peter to disappear into thin air as soon as Spider-Man shows up to a scene. Or how Ned Leeds, a random citizen, was somehow carrying a highly dangerous piece of alien technology he swore he saw Peter carrying before. Spider-Man and Peter had to be related in some way, but Roger wasn't 100% sure on how. A small part of his brain was shouting that Peter was Spider-Man, but Roger chose to ignore that. He'd rather not lose any more sleep being concerned for Peter Parker, thank you very little.

~~~~~~~~~

Did Tony Stark see himself as a good role model for young, impressionable minds? No, absolutely not. Will that stop him from being the best father figure to Peter Parker as he can possibly be? It will not.

Honestly, Tony was scared to accidentally corrupt the child. Peter Parker was an adorable little thing, that had powers most people would abuse. Not Peter, though. Peter made sure to look out for the little guys and try to save everyone possible.

After the whole homecoming shebang, Tony decided to ground himself in Peter's life. It took a while, and now he is proud to say he's proud of himself for the work he's gotten with Peter. He can certainly say he sees Peter as a son, albeit never out loud.

Even though Tony and Peter were closer, Tony cannot 100% confirm that he understands Peter. Especially when Peter is acting just like the rest of his generation or something.

Take right now, for example. It was a Saturday night, or Sunday morning. He really wasn't sure. Anywho, it's two a.m. and Tony was just walking to the common area to enter the kitchen. He was thirsty, tired, and ready to go to sleep. But lo and behold, a heart attack awaited him instead of a nice cup of water. Peter was making meatballs for some unholy reason. At two a.m.

Peter was also crying as he did so, and Tony grew concerned as all parents do when their child is crying. "Pete, what's wrong?"

Peter jumped and let out a wail before launching himself at Tony. Both fell to the floor, and Tony awkwardly patted Peter on the back, giving the kid a small hug.

"Wafhe feef if deaph" Peter mumbled into Tony.

Tony adjusted Peter on his shoulder so Peter could be more clearly heard, and breathe better. "What was that kiddo?"

Peter sniffed and rubbed his eyes, letting out a cough as he did so. "Water sheep is dead." And with that, he resumed crying.

Tony awkwardly sat there for a while, before looking back up at the kitchen counter from the floor. "Uh, Pete, not to judge but does cooking help you grieve?"

Peter wobbled upwards, seemingly forgetting about crying on the floor. He held out a raw meatball as if it were something more valuable than just raw meat.

"This right here Mr. Stark?"

"Yes?"

"It's for Water Sheep."

Again with this "water sheep." Who was he or her???

"Pete, who is water sheep?"

Both Peter's jaw and the meatball fell to the floor. "You don't know who Water Sheep is????" Tony shook his head, growing even more confused by the second.

Peter grabbed Tony's hand and rushed into the leaving room. "FRIDAY, turn on the television and pull up YouTube."

"Of course, Underoos."

"Pete, what is going on?"

"Something inevitable, Mr. Stark."

"Petey I don't understa-"

"Shhh, no more Mr. Stark. FRIDAY, can you search up PewDiePie's first episode of Minecraft realised in 2019, and turn on autoplay?"

"Yes Underoos."

~~~~~~~~

A while later and Peter was knocked out cold on Tony's chest. While Tony adored Peter, his arm was seriously getting numb. Earlier, Tony did not pay attention to anything on the television screen, instead choosing to space out and occasionally letting a chuckle out of something Peter thought of as funny.

Honestly, Tony would do anything for this kid. Even if he never got that cup of water and he's even more tired. He glanced at his StarkWatch, and saw the time as 2:33. He groaned and tossed his head back. Looking down at Peter, he guesses it was worth it to see Peter enjoying himself. Even if he still did not know who on earth was water sheep.


	3. i have no butter and no soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh!!! i'm sorry i didn't update. also, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos on my story. i know it is probably very shitty, but big thanky from mcspanky. i hope i can make this enjoyable for you!!!

**A/N:  I'm watching Pewdiepie and Jackscepticeye play minecraft and ignoring all of my responsibilities. Why the fuck did I sign up for an ap class? idk. Anyway, enjoy the story!!! (i'm sorry if it's really bad i don't have a beta.)**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**Peter's P.O.V**

Peter actually had friends, contrary to the popular belief. He didn't just hang out with MJ and Ned. He also hang out with Sally, Betty, Cindy, Abe, and basically everyone from decathlon. Except Flash. Although the two would send an occasional funny meme they find on Instagram every once in a while, they never really hang out. It was just the kind of friend you'd keep at an arm's distance away.

     Flash and Peter probably could be even closer of friends, if Flash wasn't distrusting of Peter's internship. Then again, Peter would be suspicious if he was in Flash's shoes too. Especially considering all the stupid shit he's seen Peter do. Like the time Peter one time walked into school wearing pajamas and didn't realize till fifth period. It's kinda hard to imagine that kind of guy at a prestigious job at SI.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

     As it turns out, dating one of the most popular girls in Midtown kinda makes you popular as well. Even if it turns out that you abandoned her at homecoming, but high schoolers only focus on one detail of gossip. They're all too lazy to think about the smaller parts. And a small part are just ignoring that.

     After the whole homecoming fiasco, Peter has gotten better at separating his personal life from his web-swinging vigilante identity. He no longer ditches school, puts homework above time to patrol, rejoined band and robotics, and began participating in all of the decathlon meet ups.

     Peter also began a legitimate internship at SI, just so teachers have actual legal paperwork of his existence at Stark Industries, rather than Peter just claiming to work there. However, it wasn't Peter's only benefit to working at SI.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

*le flashback*

     Peter was just fifty minutes into his shift in Tony's lab, when an unfairly hot dude walked in. Peter dropped his screwdriver and did a double take at the new comer. A tall, muscular, and blonde teen with an impressive build made Peter's mouth water. Peter quickly turned back to his work, willing his blush to go away and discreetly looking up at the stranger every once and a while.

     The stranger was just checking out the area, looking a bit confused. It was then that Peter realized he probably should question the rather hot dude. And no, he shouldn't question if the handsome blonde giant can choke him to death or stab him. He probably should ask what is he doing here.

     "Uh, excuse me?" Peter asked hesitantly. The guy turned around quickly, eyes widening in surprise. He probably didn't see Peter when he first walked in. 

     "Do you need something, or...?" His voice trailed off, and he just stared at the guy.

     When the dude began to speak, Peter almost fell to the ground. His knees bucked a bit, but he hoped it was subtle. "I'm looking for a Tony Stark? He said he was gonna meet me up here." _'Holy fuck, was that a southern accent?? As well as a deep??? Voice??? It's like honey oh mah god Peter calm down you bi disaster.'_

     Teenage hormones aside, Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Tony usually met people in an office, and Peter could never recall Tony asking a random person to meet him up in his lab. So what made this guy a special case?

Just as Peter was going to question this boy, Mr. Stark entered.

     "Ah! Harley! You're here. Sorry for being late to our own meeting, traffic was bad going from the coffee shop, all the way here. Why was I getting coffee you might ask? Well, some assho- sorry Pete didn't see there- jerk I meant, broke the coffee machine. And I have to have coffee or else I would die. Anyways, how are you, bucko?"

     Peter awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do. Then, his one brain cell hit a corner and he experienced a thought. He just realized, this hot dude, was Harley Keener. The guy Mr. Stark was literally talking about inviting to the tower for two weeks.

     "Oh, I'm doing fine. Even better now that I know this cutie over here is that Peter Parker you talked about for hours on end. Glad to see there's a face to match all your other qualities. Especially a nice one that I would not mind to-"

     "Harley! Keep it in your pants, Jesus Christ! Peter is NOT going to have his young and gentle mind ruined by your horny ass." Peter's brain was short circuiting. First off, hot guy thinks he's cute??? Second off, Mr. Stark talks about him???

     "Yeah, yeah old man. Hey, darlin', what do you say to a date this Saturday at a McDonald's."  _HOLY FUCK HE ASKED ME OUT TO MCDONALD'S OHAMHGODOHMAHGODOHMAHGOD HE'S P E R F E C T._

     "Uh, sure?" Peter was trying so hard to not externally panic. Tony shook his head, exasperated at his two prodigies having romance in his lab. Which was specifically made for science.

     "Yeah, yeah, suck each other's face off later. We're blowing up something only two percent of dangerous." And from there, Peter and Harley developed a relationship.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

     Peter pulled his blue scrunchie on his wrist, and began working on his outfit for his date with Harley. Usually, Peter would just wear a soft girl outfit, bc he loves the style and it's super comfy, but today was a special day. It was the four month anniversary of their date, which is 1/3 of the year.

     He was just pulling up his thigh high socks, when his phone buzzed. He went over to it, very excited and believing it was Harley. He felt disappointment, when he realized it was actually the decathlon. He was confused for a second, before he remembered in all of his excitement, he forgot all about the decathlon meet up.

 

**Michelle Obama:** Hey  **b** eter, weve been waiting for your reply for like 12 minutes. r you ready to come to decathlon in an hour and thirty minutes? Its at marienette's cafe downtown.

 

_'fuck fuck fuck FUCK. I'm so screwed ahhhh me and harley are going there in twenty minutes oh god. Wait, it's in an hour and thirty minutes. It should be fine. Right? Yes. It should. Okay calm down. This is not a time to panic! And no disco.'_

 

 

**Be with you:** oh yee yee. sorry bout that may was telling me to do fold some clothes. why are we meeting there, anyways?

 

**Michelle Obama:** neddles suggested it. idk why, i have my suspicions, and have fun, loser.

 

_'Ned is a dead son of a bitch. MJ knows 110%. Dear god. Betty and Abe are now his best friends. Dear god.'_

 

**Be with you:**  ah, noice.

 

**May the Force:** :) knew youd like it

 

**Larker is canon:** aljhklakjdaklshdakjsdae

 

**fre sha va ca do:** sally what the fuck

 

**Larker is canon:** yall cant understand my otp is coming tru fuck yea

 

**Be with you:** ah, i cant relate bc boyf riends wasnt canon so cant relate to otps coming tru

 

**Be with you:** despite how much i wish it could be

 

**To the moon and back:** wait peter you listen to be more chill too?

 

**Be with you:** p e r h a p s

 

**Barry Allen:** what is be more chill?

 

**To the moon and back:** ex-fucking-scUSE ME????

 

**Barry Allen:** wait no cindy please dont murder me

 

**Barry Allen:** i still have to watch the finale of stranger things

 

**Choco:** why the fuck haven't you watched it????

 

**Barry Allen:** i had luke-ass for a teacher last year, who thought we didnt do enough in class so we had to do extra homework over summer break for no reason so i never had time

 

**Choco:** wAIT THAT'S ACTUALLY TRUE>!?!?

 

Aaaand now was a good time to leave. Peter closed up his makeup bag, and began to head out the door. He considered bringing a change of clothes, but decided against it. I mean, he has an hour and some till the meeting. He should be fine, right?

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Peter was giggling at whatever Harley said, and stirred his watered down drink, long forgotten since they both finished their meals. 

"What kind of design did you do on your nails?" Harley asked, taking one of Peter's hands into his two larger hands (that totally does not make Peter warm inside). 

"Well, I didn't do it this week, but May gave me waves on my nails." Peter was so thankful for an accepting family, and an accepting boyfriend. Harley never was disgusted or revolted at Peter's makeup, nails, scrunchies, stockings, skirts, and etc. He always encouraged Peter to do whatever he's comfortable with, and Peter finally gained the courage to wear feminine clothing in public. Albeit he'll never wear this kind of stuff at school, but he still is hopelessly in love with Harley's encouragement.

Harley took Peter's daintier hand, and pressed a kiss on it. Then, true to Harley's silly nature, he blew a raspberry on it. Peter full on laughed at Harley's antics, but didn't bother to pull his hand away. They stayed there for a while longer, and would've stayed in the same position for longer, if Peter's decathlon team didn't show up at the entrance. Peter couldn't see it behind him, but Harley could. He tugged on Peter's hand, and Peter looked up at him, confused. When Harley gestured to behind Peter, Peter turned around.

Ned snorted at Peter's horrified look, and Peter groaned. He turned back to Harley and looked at him with pleading eyes. Harley laughed at Peter's miserable face, and got up. They both went over to the decathlon team.

Sally was looking between Ned and Peter, and then Peter and Harley. "Wait, so Peter and Ned aren't dating?"

Michelle sighed. "No Sally, they never were."

Sally sighed and looked off into the distance. But then, a smile graced her face, and she looked back at Harley and Peter in such an alarming speed, Peter feared for her neck. "Fuck that, you guys are now my OTP holy hell!!! You two are so cute!!!"

Abe nodded at his outfit and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice outfit, bro." Abe was also part of the supportive fam, and always complimented Peter whenever he wore soft girl aesthetics. However, Peter almost cried in relief when Abe turned out to be chill with a more feminine outfit. I mean, Peter has never wore a skirt before at school, and he was pretty much showing more skin than ever. A crop top and mini skirt will do that to anyone.

Michelle clapped her hands very aggressively, and everyone turned to her, startled. "Okay, let's get started losers. Harley and Peter, if you guys start sucking faces in the middle of practice, I will skin both of you. Harley, you're just gonna watch. Everyone else, go onto teams."

"Wait, MJ, how the hell are you taking Peter's relationship so easily? Isn't it a little shocking?? Since, ya know, Peter never mentioned it?" Seymour questioned Michelle.

Michelle shrugged. "Oh, I knew from the beginning."

Seymour nodded, before turning back to her clearly horrified. "Wait what the fu-"


	4. plot? more like plop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee happy birthday peter parker!!! also, i'm just curious, is anybody willing to sign some of my petitions? i might post the link on here, but i'm just wondering if you're interested. i might do a push for better working conditions in america, or one about legalization of abortion in certain scenarios, tougher punishment for rape, as well as easier access to birth control. it would be really cool if i can have some support on this, but it's totally fine if y'all don't feel like it :) anyways, on with the (shitty) chapter!!

_*Le time skip*_

 

**Ned's P.O.V**

     Despite how many precautions Tony Stark put in Peter's suit, Ned can't help but worry for his best friend. Sure, superheroing was awesome and seemed like a cool lifestyle, but deep inside, Ned is terrified. Peter isn't invincible. His best friend of ten years shouldn't be worrying on where the bullets are flying, and should be focused on going to college, getting a job, and life after college.

     After the spider bite, it seems like Peter is always on edge. Like there was always some kind of threat constantly nearby. And oh what Ned couldn't give to get Peter to relax. It kills Ned to know that Peter seemed to be terrified and distrusting of the world around him. Teenagers should be laid-back, and only unrelaxed during tests. Teenagers shouldn't have a sixth sense screaming of possible threat, and constantly worry on the threat.

     Some days the sixth sense would be a mild stinging according to Peter. Other days, like today, Peter would be in complete pain. Usually on days like these, it meant that patrol was going to be awful and Peter would receive an injury. Ned learned the hard way after the first couple of times.

     Ned pushed his inner thoughts away, and focused on Peter's trembling form. Peter was having a panic attack in the boy's bathroom. The bell for sixth period rang twenty-five minutes ago, and yet here they were. Skipping class for Peter's mental health. Ned didn't mind, and he would do it over and over in a heartbeat for Peter. Peter was trying to beat his fists together, as well as get his breathing on track. This panic attack wasn't fast and simple. It was slow, and painful for Peter and for Ned to watch.

     Even though Peter and Ned have been friends for ten years, Ned still is clueless on Peter's panic attacks. He's usually not prepared, and struggles to help Peter. It makes Ned feel like a bad friend, but he can't help it. Ned wishes he was better at this. Instead of this awkward mess that could only help in minor ways.

"Deep breaths Peter, come on, just copy my breathing." Ned dramatized his breathing, making sure it was loud enough.

"N-ned I can't j-just beg-gin to fucking breathe. I'm ha-aving a goddamn panic attack." Ned bit back a wince, knowing Peter didn't fully mean it.

"Peter, I'm sorry, but you have to breathe. Just try, please?"

     Peter was crying now, and gripping Ned's shoulder.  It was painful, but nowhere near painful as seeing someone you care for break down. Ned wished he could try to get his dumb head out of the world of legos and remember to wear a pony tail or a rubber band of some sort to help with Peter's hands.

     Peter's hands either were rubbing against each other in fists, or gripping Ned's shoulder. Ned knew that rubbing fists together could damage hands, and wished he could stop Peter. But he didn't want to risk hurting him in any way.

     Five minutes passed with Peter gasping for air, and his panic attack began to dwindle down. Ned felt awful. Some best friend he was if he couldn't even help out his friend.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Pete?"

      "Stop feeling guilty. And don't play innocent it's all over your face." Damn, he really needed to work on his poker face. "It was my fault for having a stupid panic attack."

"Pete, no. Don't give me an apology. None of this is your fault. You didn't ask for Mr. Spidey to bite you. I'm sorry I was absolute shit at helping you."

"Ned, you're fine. I just need somebody I know nearby during these times."

"But still-"

"No buts Ned. You did good." Dear God, Ned doesn't deserve Peter.

Peter weakly punched Ned. "Stop feeling bad about yourself. Now, can we go to class, please?"

Ned gave Peter a look. "You literally just had a panic attack for thirty minutes and you wanna go back to class?"

"Well, yeah. It's better than sitting around on a dirty boy's bathroom floor."

Ned sighed, and shook his head. "God, what even is life."

     Peter weakly laughed and both boys got up. Ned tried hard not to let his worry show, and knew, deep down that Peter was nowhere near okay in the second and he probably did everything wrong. Scratch that probably. He did do everything wrong. Fuck, where is WikiHow when you need them? Why does nobody say what to do when your best friend is having a panic attack? They just say talk to them but how?

    Ned's thought process was interrupted with his sixth period classroom door. Then he realized something. Peter and him were gone for a very long time. Thirty minutes or something. The teachers probably will get suspicious if they both entered the classroom, and not to mention the rumor mills. Ned sheepishly looked at Peter and spoke. "I, uh, really need to use the bathroom. Sorry bro, you're kinda gonna be on your own." Before Peter can say anything, Ned quickly walked down the hallway, and was fortunate to escape Mr. Reiley's questioning look as Peter explained why he knocked on the door thirty-two minutes into class.

    Ned wasn't coming back to class. He was fully aware that he was skipping and was gonna end up in big trouble when his mom hears. But it's worth it. He'd rather keep as little bit of attention on Peter as possible, and preferred that he get in trouble for skipping than end up bringing Peter down a rumor mill on how the two of them were having sex during class or some stupid idea like that. If Ned just doesn't show up for the rest of the day, then people won't assume that he and Peter's tardiness and absence are related. Sure, it sounds dumb and really fucking stupid, but it was worth the risk.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**New Character P.O.V**

     Young boys sold quite lovely on the black market. Especially at Roligette Organization. To the public, it's just a simple company that files paperwork and is in charge of mailing services in Queens. However, deep down, it's just a big ol' human trafficking gig. Boys between 13-19 were being sold for whatever reasons. Pretty ones, strong ones, large ones, you name it. 

     Evan Roligette did not care for what people wanted with the boys. He was only in this for the money. Recently, their business hasn't been doing too good and he was on the look out for newer and fresher boys to sell. He needed cash, and he needed it fast. The customers were picky in their choosing, and didn't like the boys they had so far. It frustrates Evan to no end.

     An alarm blared on his phone, and he looked at it. Is it really 4:15 already? Decathlon practice was fifteen minutes away from ending, and he had to pick up his only son.

    Ever since Seymour was born to him, Evan swore to never let anything happen to him. He was aware of his over-protectiveness, but sue him. He loved him, and he was all Evan had left.  Seymour's mother died giving birth to him, and ever since it was just Seymour and Evan. So why does Evan run a human trafficking center?

    Money was tight for the family. Despite Evan owning a company, he couldn't get his hands on enough money. He resorted to doing dirty work. In the beginning, he felt guilty for ruining many young boys' lives, but everytime he sees Seymour being happy with all the opportunities he now has, Evan felt happy. Seymour was able to afford Midtown's tuition, field trips, and extra-curriculars. He even has enough money to afford going on little hang outs with his friends.

    All of these crimes never reached Seymour, and Evan was content to keep it that way. Seymour was worth it. Evan will sacrifice his humanity within every new boy sold just so Seymour gets to be a happy, normal teenager.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    When Evan pulled up to Midtown, he was pleased he managed to arrive early. The team still wasn't out yet, and he used this time to sit back and do his crossword puzzle. He was just on a part of twenty-six across when he heard loud whooping and hollering. Evan glanced up, and saw his son and the rest of his decathlon team walking out of the building.

    Seymour was talking to a smaller boy with the most innocent features ever to exist. Evan racked his head for information on who the boy was, remembering Seymour mentioning him at one point perhaps. The boy paused mid-step and looked at Evan through the windows in the car, before resuming walking and talking with Seymour till they both reached a flag pole. The boys separated ways, and gave waves to each other.

"Have fun in your internship, Peter!"

"Thanks, bye Seymour!" Ah, Peter. That's his name. Peter Parker.

     Seymour entered the car, and shut the door behind him. "Hey dad." He smiled before pulling out his phone and beginning to text. Evan smiled at his son, and started the car.

"Seymour, I didn't see you put on the seatbelt."

"Daaaaaad. I just got in the car."

"And yet you get on your phone and text rather than buckle up?" Seymour huffed, before buckling into his seatbelt.

"That's the spirit kiddo."

    It was silent in the car on the way home. Seymour would occasionally giggle at something on his phone, but other than that there was no noise in the car. Three blocks away from home, and Evan began to speak up.

"Peter Parker, was it? Was that the kid you were talking to earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I've heard you mention something about him before."

"Probably one of his weird little shenanigans."

"Oh?"

    "Yeah, Peter is really weird but also really cool. Sometimes he disappears for a while, and then comes back as if nothing happened. Sometimes he has bruises but they're gone quicker than you can expect. He's also got an internship with Tony Stark himself."

Peter Parker definitely had Evan's attention now. "He seems pretty smart. Any idea why he disappears sometimes?"

Seymour bit his lip, as if pondering before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I pretty much have a good idea on what."

"Would you care for a penny on your thoughts?"

Seymour groaned. "Dad, nobody says that anymore."

"Well, I do."

Seymour just shook his head in response. "Well, I could tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

What's so important that it has to be a secret? "Of course."

"Okay. So, I have my suspicions that Peter is Spider-Man." Evan let out a chuckle at that. That scrawny kid? Spider-Man? No way.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. And I do have a legitimate reason."

"Sure you do."

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

Evan paused for a moment, weighing his options. He decided to humor Seymour for a little while. "Yeah, I'll guess I'll lend you an ear or two."

    "Ignoring whatever the hell just escaped your mouth," "Language." "Uh, Peter always disappears whenever trouble arrives, and the Spider-Man shows up. Then, Peter shows up to go to D.C on decathlon despite quitting, and then Spider-Man conveniently shows up in D.C and knows where the decathlon team is at the time. Peter also started his internship around the same time Spider-Man's suit got updated."

"Huh. This could all be true, or coincidental."

"Either way, you can't tell anyone about this."

"So why did you do it without me convincing you?" Seymour paused, and the air went stiff.

"Well, you're my dad. I trust you. Besides, you won't betray my trust, right?"

Evan's insides churned at how naive his child was. Even though he was unknowingly a bad man, Seymour still trusts him.

"Of course. Hey, guess where we're at?" And with that, the conversation dropped.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     After making sure Seymour was in bed, Evan searched up Peter Parker online. After all that Seymour has told him, and seeing the kid for himself, he knew the boy would sell for an excellent price. If what Seymour is saying is true, then Peter's worth would increase tremendously. But first, it looks like he needs to do some research just to double-check his son's worth.

Evan could only hope Seymour wouldn't miss Peter too much in the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anybody wants to be my beta, you can pm me if you want. :) Thank you for all the support you left on this story!! I hope my writing gets better, and I won't disappoint you! Sorry for the short chapter, I have a bunch of stuff to do atm.


	5. hi this is an authors note

YALL MY GORLFRIEND IS READING THIS AIKSMWMDKEK

anyways I discovered I can’t mcfucking plot :)))) so :))) I’m rewriting this. My computer is also dying atm so be wary if this is shittier than usual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to bash anyone, I just wanted to try something different. Also, I'll try to update my other work soon!


End file.
